Just Breathe
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: Two former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are asked to join the Avengers, but one has a bit of an anger issue when it comes to dealing with others. Who better to ask for help with it than Mr. anger problems himself, Bruce Banner?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jaimi Klein. For the last two and a half years I have been in hiding. I am a S.H.E.I.L.D agent; I have trained my body to become a highly skilled athlete with the skills of martial art and espionage training mastered and in my back pocket. On one of my missions about 5 years back, I was supposed to be stealing the substance these so called doctors were testing on several 'patients'. This substance was supposed to take over a persons mind and gain complete control. Somehow everything went terribly, terribly wrong. They must have somehow known I was coming for them and they were prepared for my presence. They managed to capture me completely tie me to one of their operating tables. They strapped a metal contraption around my head, the sides were pressing slightly into my temples. I could only hear them walking around me, as the position I was in lessened my vision. I felt the pressure on my temples increase causing me to clamp my eyes shut. Again I attempted to release myself from the straps that were holding me in submission. As the pressure continued to grow more and more by the second my hands clenched onto the ends of the table. I heard several small zapping sounds around me, by the time I opened my eyes I could see sparks flying around me and everything went up in flames. I knew I wouldn't be able to protect myself from whatever was about to happen so I closed my eyes and eventually blacked out from the still gaining pressure on my temples.

That day I survived. How I survived was still a mystery. Though one thing I knew from that day was I changed. Whatever they did to me must've gone completely wrong. I gained the power of moving objects or sometimes even people with my mind. Telekinesis.

This wasn't something that was easy to control either. The first year if I had even made a small amount of eye contact with anything I would accidently knock it over or throw it across the room. Usually I kept my head down but as of the last year I have gained a huge amount of control of it though it took a lot of patience and effort.

I lived in a small apartment in Seattle, Washington with one of my, well, my only friend. Her name was Carson Turner. She worked with S.H.E.I.L.D as a spy; probably one of the best too. Not only was she trained in several different areas she could morph her body into whatever she wanted. She could see someone she had never met before for a split second and completely transform into that person. It was incredible. Not only morph into people but into animals as well.

We spent most of our time inside of the apartment, though there are a few times we go out. I have trouble with people unlike Carson. She is very personable and likeable. I get extremely uncomfortable around people I don't know, that usually leads to a stronger emotion in me, usually anger. One of the times I can recall where it turned into anger was when we were at the coffee house that was across the street from our apartment building, a small group of people sat at the table beside us. They couldn't have been any louder if they tried; Carson attempted to ask them to quiet down but they only laughed. It was when our coffee came and the waitress accidently spilled the two cups of scolding coffee on to my lap. The table beside us burst out into laughter. My hands tightened into fists and my gaze went directly up to one of the people at the table. She had made several comments about the situation; I stood up though my eyes never left her. Her smile turned into an immediate face of panic. Her hand went straight to her throat. She fell from her chair directly to the floor; I felt Carson pull me away from the situation breaking the trace from me to the girl. Carson led me quickly out of the coffee house. Before I left I looked around to see the girl slowly standing up; she looked a bit dazed.

I was choking her. Though not physically. I had done it with my mind; unknowingly of course…my anger just took over. That was one of the last times I had ever been outside of the apartment. I didn't want to be around people; I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Before my accident I didn't have anger problems. At all. I was very easy to get along with, more like Carson. Now just the littlest things get under my skin and I cant control the aggression I have.

Carson and I were sitting on our couch watching the news when there was a knock on the door. I looked towards Carson who was currently morphed as the news anchor; she sighed and stood up from the couch immediately transforming back into her normal self. She had long curly blonde hair with stunning blue eyes with naturally tanned skin; we were practically opposites when it came to looks. I had straight black hair with dark hazel eyes and pale skin.

She opened up the door to reveal Agent Phil Coulson. I stood up from the couch and walked over to stand beside Carson.

"We need your help." He said looking from Carson to me. "Fury is bringing together the strongest and smartest to help fight. You two were at the top of his list."

"Fight against?" Carson asked seeming just as confused as I was.

"I will fill you in on everything." He said. I paused for a moment before a thought jumped into my mind.

"How did you find us?" I asked him. I thought we managed to go completely under the radar.

"We never lost you." He said; I guess you can never completely get away from these people. "Pack a few things and meet me outside." He said finally. Carson nodded and shut the door as he turned to walk back down the hall. I watched her as she left to go into her room to pack; I followed behind her.

"You know I can't go." I told her. "I just got this thing under control and now he is asking for me to go out and screw that up? I can't do it." I said folding my arms over my chest. I knew Carson wasn't listening. She pulled out a bag that was surprisingly already packed.

"You know about this?" I asked as she swung the fully packed back over her shoulder.

"No, but I am always prepared." She said pulling out a second bag. "Even prepared one for you." She said handing me the other bag. I reluctantly grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder. "They might not me asking for you for your powers Jaime." She said. I shrugged and nodded. I had a feeling that's exactly what they were asking me to come for. Why else would they want me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews and for the story and favorite alerts! It means so much! And thank you all for even just clicking and reading the story! So I hope you like the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"So what you're saying…is we need to find Loki so we can get this Tesseract back?" Carson said, summing up most of what Coulson told us about the mission. He nodded.

"What exactly does the Tesseract do?" I asked him, while flipping through the files he had laid out for us inside the car.

"We know is that it has the potential energy to destroy the planet." He said, Carson and I turned to each other. This definitely wasn't going to be a simple task. He turned his head around to face the driver turning back to us only a few seconds later. "We made it." He said just as the car came to a stop.

I exited the car first; Carson followed right behind me.

"Wow…" I said unknowingly aloud. Before stood a gigantic metal aircraft; the Helicarrier. I had heard of it before and seen several pictures, but never in person. It definitely looked big in pictures but not this big.

"Follow me." Coulson said motioning for Carson and me to follow. We walked around towards the other side of the Helicarrier and made our way up the stairs into the inside of the aircraft. The inside was just as incredible as the outside.

We were led into the front section of the Helicarrier there were several agents working around here mostly on computers.

"Wasn't sure if I would see you here." I spun around to see Nick Fury standing behind me.

"I wasn't really sure either." I said to him but continued to look around the enormous section of the aircraft.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Agents Klein and Turner to their rooms?" Fury asked the red haired woman who just walked up beside him. She nodded and motioned for us to follow.

She led us through several different sections of the Helicarrier until finally coming across a hall that had several doors that I guessed would be where the rooms were located. Carson's room was right across from my own; it was nice to have my own space for once. Its not that I didn't enjoy being around Carson…but there is a point to which you can be around one person for so long. I set my bags down on my bed and sighed. Everything was just happening so fast. It had been a while since I had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. as an Agent. It would be my first time working as a…'super human'? That's the phrase Coulson had used; it was odd thinking that, that could be a term to describe me.

The phone began ringing causing me to jump from the sudden noise. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Klein, come down to the board room. Fury wants to have everyone meet there." Coulson said. "You should've passed the it on the way to your room."

"I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone immediately after. I decided to clean myself up a bit before going down for the meeting. I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my hair, throwing it up into a tight ponytail. I added a touch of mascara around my hazel eyes and headed out the door.

I followed the route Natasha, Agent Romanoff also known as the Black Widow, had led Carson and I and finally found the room. On the door it had a plaque that read 'Board Room'. I entered it to find it almost completely empty; the only person in the room was Carson.

"Hey." I said acting almost as if I hadn't just seen her ten minutes ago. She smiled as I sat down across from her.

"Hey. Did Coulson call you too?" She asked me. I nodded. I couldn't help but tap my fingers on the table in front of me out of boredom and anxiety. "Who else do you think we be here?" Carson asked sitting in one of the chairs and throwing her legs up onto the table.

"Im sure Stark will be here…" I said under my breath. People can get under my skin pretty easily…but he was just one of those people that could take it way too far.

"Probably that Captain America too…" She said trailing off a bit. "I remember when I was little my grandpa would tell me stories about him." She said, she seemed to be drifting off into space when she said this. I certainly didn't doubt that he would be here, though, I wasn't sure what he would bring to the table. I knew not to say anything bad about him, at least not to Carson anyways. Its just there seemed to be much more qualified people to help with a mission like this. As much as I hated Stark I had to admit that he was one of the most intelligent people I have met in my 27 years of living.

Im not sure how long we had been waiting inside the room alone. Carson, out of boredom, must have changed her hair color about 25 times. I couldn't help but be jealous of her and her powers. It was one that she could control so easily, though im sure it took time to control, but it was unfair that she could basically use it without any after-effects. Whenever I would use my power, whether it was lift a cup off a table or moving a car out of a parking spot I wanted (long story short some jerk sped right past me and pulled into the spot that was clearly mine) I get a headache. Not a normal migraine but a headache that felt as if my head was being crushed between to brick walls. It was excruciating.

I was broken out of my train of thought by the door opening up, again I watched Coulson entered the room, and behind him was Maria Hill, a long time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Natasha.

"Is this everyone?" I asked a bit hopefully. Nobody answered; there was no need as I watched three more figures step into the room.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Klein." Stark said as he entered the room. My fists clenched, the last time I saw him was probably three years ago, and it was still when I was having trouble gaining control of my power. Fury had sent me to him to try to gain his approval on whether he would be apart of the mission we were conducting. Let's just say that he had to buy several new windows and heal from a small concussion.

"Agent Turner, Klein this is Steve Rogers." I couldn't help but smirk at the stupid grin Carson has on her face as she shook hands with the super soldier.

"And this is Dr. Bruce Banner." The man next to Hill stuck out his hand. Banner…I recognized his name. I shook his hand still trying to think of how I recognized him.

"Jaimi Klein." I said to him. He nodded and looked towards Carson who seemed much more hesitant to shake his hand. What was her problem?

"Carson Turner." She said, not once making direct eye contact with him. And out of the two of us she was supposed to be the people person…

"Dr. Banner, Stark; Fury wants you two to head over to the lab. I'll show you were it is." Natasha said exiting the meeting room, the other two following behind her.

There were a few moments of me just listening to Coulson try to get Rogers autograph, this is something I would expect out of Carson sometimes later. After a while Coulson had a call to go back down to the main section, leaving the rest of us in an intensely awkward silence.

"Do they expect us to just sit in here?" I asked finally. Carson shrugged seeming not nearly as uncomfortable as I was.

"They never said we couldn't leave here, did they?" She asked with a grin on her face. I never liked that look. It always ended with us getting into trouble. Though at this point im willing to do anything to end this boredom.

"Lets go-"Carson said standing up form her chair, she paused however and looked towards Rogers. "Do you want to come?" She asked him; her voice got about ten levels higher. He only shook his head no.

"Come on, Car." I said pulling her out of the room. Once a few feet away from the room she turned to me.

"Why didn't he want to come?" She asked sounding almost child-like. I just shrugged.

"If we find all of this strange…can you imagine what its like for him? I mean he's probably just taking it all in." I told her. She only nodded and sighed.

We walked for at least an hour before finally coming to a stop, we weren't sure where we were at this point; to be honest we couldn't even tell you the floor level. We were running up and down the stairs, causing several agents to yell at us, and having us lose track of where we were.

"Good job Carson now we're lost." I told her in a fake angry voice. She only rolled her eyes at me and looked around for something or someone that could help us find where we were.

"There's the lab." I said walking over to one of the rooms; inside you could clearly see Stark and Banner working inside. "We could ask them." I said shrugging.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Why?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know…because you and Tony could get into a fight or something and-"

"I think I can control myself for a few minutes Car-"

"Still I just don't-"

"Ok. Honestly what is your problem?" I asked her. She sighed and pulled me around the corner away from the lab.

"I just don't want to be around…him." She said looking around making sure no workers would be around to hear her.

"Why?" I asked her, already knowing who she was talking about. The way she acted around Banner was strange; I have never seen her act that way before.

"Why? You seriously don't know why?" I only shook my head no, feeling a little stupid for not reading any of the files of the people who we were supposed to be working with. "Ever heard of the Hulk?" She asked.

I poked my head around the corner to look at the two working in the lab, my eyes focused on Banner in particular. "That's him?" I asked.

"Yes." She said simply. "Now do you get what im saying?"

I paused and turned my attention back to her. "Actually I don't. Now let's go ask them." I said pulling her around the corner towards the lab. "Oh and Carson?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." I said dramatically, making her smack me in the arm. I couldn't help but laugh as we approached the laboratory door. I understood why she was nervous. I did. But at the same time I felt for him, he couldn't exactly help what happened when he got angry.

The door slid open and we both stepped inside.

"Look who it is." Stark said. "This is who I was talking about." He said pointing at me while looking at Banner.

"Stark, please just-"Carson started but got cut off.

"I swear just every little thing gets under her skin. At times I wonder if she's worse than you. Watch." I looked over to Carson knowing very well that she could've been right about this not being a good idea. How could I possibly think he would help?

I felt a sharp object being stabbed into my arm. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled while grabbing onto my throbbing arm. He simply just stared at me with a blank face. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas for the story! ~LG :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my this chapter is LONG! Haha I just couldnt stop writing! Anyways I hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Ok lets just calm down." Banner said, I could clearly hear Carson's scoff from somewhere behind me.

"Shut up Carson." I told her not taking my eyes off of Stark for a second. I felt Carson lead me away from him and move to the other side of the lab. I knew I had to control myself when I was here. Nick Fury asked me here; that means he trusted me. I couldn't let him down no matter how much I wanted to put Stark in the hospital.

"What did you two need?" I heard one of the two men ask. I guessed it was Banner since it didn't have a sarcastic remark at the end.

"Nothing…um we don't want any trouble." Carson said nervously. I swear I have never rolled my eyes so hard before in my life.

"Carson, stop talking." I said under my breath, maybe it was a bad idea to let her talk. I felt a serious headache coming on. "Do you know which level this is?" Damn I felt stupid for having to ask that.

"You know," Stark began. "There is a number outside each door; it's the one underneath the word 'level', its not just there for decoration."

I could taste the blood from my lip that I had been biting this entire time. If I thought the silence inside the meeting room with Rogers was intense, it just about quadrupled.

"We just got lost…um thanks. We'll find our way." Carson said wrapping a hand around my arm and began leading me out.

"You know, im almost done here I can walk you two back to your rooms." Banner said just before we could make it to the door. I felt Carson's grip tighten.

"That's ok we-"

"That would be great." I said cutting off Carson. Its funny thinking that she was so afraid of Banner getting angry, but in all honestly she would be the most likely one to cause it.

After a few minutes of waiting outside the lab for Banner, receiving several menacing glares from Carson, he finally came out of the lab, and to my delight Stark wasn't with him.

"Ready?" He asked sliding on his coat. I nodded knowing Carson wouldn't answer. Its strange thinking that he could be the one to turn into such a…well, monster, I guess you would call it (though I hated using that word). He seemed like the exact opposite of who I would've suspected.

We this time took an elevator down a few floors to where the rooms were; the whole time it was silent.

"Why do you let Tony get to you?" He asked finally ending the silence. I looked over at him a bit surprised by the question.

"We've had a bit of history if he didn't tell you already. Though im not sure of how much of what he told you was true." I said thinking about all of the things he could've said to make me look bad. Though I knew I had to admit that even if I were to tell the story I still would most likely look bad.

"He didn't say anything bad- well not anything that I took as bad." He told me. "But he is only doing it because he knows it gets under you skin. If you don't give him any reaction, he'll probably just get bored."

"It's not that easy." I said to him. He laughed a bit.

"Easier than you think." He said back to me. Carson gave a fake cough to let us know that yes she was still around. Which was actually a good idea on her part seeing as though I did actually forget she was there.

"You know if you would like I could help you." He told me just as we found our rooms. Carson went inside immediately though I knew she was going to stand by her door and listen to the conversation.

"With what?" I asked him sliding my id card through the door lock and having the green light pop up, just after the door opened.

"With controlling your anger." He said, I felt one of my eye brows raise when he said that. "Only if you want to."

"I'll think about it." I said not really knowing whether this was a good idea or not. Taking 'anger management' classes from…well, _him,_ was incredibly ironic. But maybe it could help. I walked inside of my room still with several different scenarios of how these classes would go. Some would be with me succeeding and never again having any out of control moments. Others would end with me practically tearing apart everything in the Helicarrier and with Banner all Hulk-ed out.

Im not sure how long I had been inside my room, maybe five minutes, before I heard a knocking on my door. Must be Carson...

"Yes?" I asked opening the door. She managed to push her way past me and close the door behind her.

"You're not actually thinking of doing that right?" She asked me.

"How did I know you were going to listen?" I asked laughing as I sat down on my bed. "And I don't know…why do you care?"

"Jaimi, you don't understand how dangerous that could be…what if he-"

"Carson, stop! He obviously knows what he's doing! I mean he was able to hang around Stark without getting angry." I said.

"You know not everyone has a probably being around Tony." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, he's _Tony _now? Sorry, I didn't realize you guys were good friends." I snapped back at her already feeling myself getting agitated.

"Just listen! You know how you get…if Banner says something; anything to make you upset, you know you won't be able to control yourself." She said, I wanted so bad to dispute that though I knew that was true. "Plus when you get angry you seem to push everyone else's buttons to make them mad." That was also true. It was only for the fact that I didn't want to be the only one who's upset…im selfish that way.

"I said I would think about it. I didn't say yes, I didn't say no. Now can I please get some sleep?" I asked her running a hand through my hair out of sheer frustration, all from her.

"Yeah…sorry, good night." She said exiting my room finally. I know she was trying to help me, but you would think out of all the years we have known each other she would know when to leave me to be by myself.

I changed into some pajama bottoms and a tank top and slid into bed. I flipped off the lights by my bed and closed my eyes, I fell asleep almost instantly.

My eyes shot open when the phone in my room began ringing. I pushed myself up in an upright position before answering the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was incredibly raspy from being half asleep still. Coulson's voice came from the other end.

"We found Loki. We need you to get ready and head out into one of the jets. The others will be there." Coulson said before hanging up the phone. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. Here we go.

I once again pushed myself up instead this time into a standing position and quickly slid on a black cat-suit (similar to Natasha's) and headed out.

There were several Agents out in the front headquarters still up and working away on their computers. I saw Natasha who looked to be waiting for me just standing at one of the doors. She motioned me over to her and we both exited the door. We slid on some breathing masks as we made our way outside of the Helicarrier and onto the runway where a jet was waiting for us.

Once inside I couldn't help but notice Carson wasn't there, neither was Bruce. Only Stark, who was dressed fully in his iron man suit and Rogers who was in his Captain America one.

I sat by myself for the hour it took to get to where Loki supposedly was until the jet finally came to a stop.

"There he is." She said, though before she finished her sentence Captain America had already leapt out of the aircraft. Only a few minutes went by before Stark decided it was 'his turn'.

Natasha flew out of the way of several blasts sent by Loki, missing the hits by a few feet. I honestly could barely comprehend what was even going on let alone help these people. I don't know what use I was at this point.

The jet landed on the ground and Stark and Rogers dragged in Loki who seemed less than upset. He casually sat down across from me and stared directly at me. I awkwardly looked towards the front and felt the jet lift up off of the ground to make its way back to the Helicarrier. Really there wasn't any need for me. I didn't do anything at all. The only thing I could say I did was take up space; im sure Stark would gladly back me up on that.

I was broken out of my train of thought when there was a loud boom of thunder. Loki's expression changed from giddy to… scared?

"What's the matter? Scared of a little thunder?" I asked him.

"Im not overly fond of what follows." He replied. I wasn't sure what that meant. I looked to Stark who was sitting up at the front with Rogers and Natasha. Suddenly a figure jumped onto the open back of the jet; that's when I understood what Loki was talking about. It was his brother Thor.

Thor walked over towards Loki, picked him up by his clothes and pulled him out of the jet.

"Great, now there's this guy." Stark said before quickly following behind the two that jumped out.

I looked towards the other two who were just as confused as me.

"What do we do?" I asked Natasha.

"We need Loki." She said simply. "If we don't bring him back with us-"

"Where are you going?" I asked interrupting Natasha when I noticed Rogers grabbing one of the parachutes. "Whatever is going on you don't-" before I could finish my sentence he already strapped on the parachute, grabbed hold of his shield and jumped.

"What is it with these guys?" I asked feeling myself get more and more frustrated.

Natasha and I must have waited for about 45 minutes before they turned up, by this time the sun had already risen.

"Finally. Let's go." Natasha said moving back into the pilots' seat and turning the jet into the direction the Helicarrier was supposed to be in.

It took probably about another hour before we landed and finally exiting the jet. I was so tired I felt as though I could pass out at any moment. Fortunately the other agents led Loki to his cell including Fury so I didn't have to talk or deal with anyone. I needed sleep. And I needed it now.

"Good job everyone. You know those of you who actually did something." Stark said somewhere from behind me.

"Do you have something you want to say to me, Stark?" I turned around to face him.

"Well, I think I've said everything I needed to." He told me. "Unless you want me to clearly specify those who didn't actually do anything on this trip… I will gladly-"he was cut off by a desk, still with the computers on top, I had levitated and thrown at him; he fortunately still had his suit on. Well, fortunately for him anyways. I know what you're thinking 'you didn't do anything! You yourself said it!' I don't dispute that I said that; the reason why I was upset was the way he announced it…or maybe it was just the sound of his voice. He probably could've said anything and I would've attacked him.

Before I could do anything else I felt myself thrown back against the wall. I lifted my head to see Stark lower his arm; had he just hit me? Really?

"That's it…" I said to myself as I stood up from the floor. I turned my head towards the enormous round table towards the head quarters and began raising it off the ground.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled from around me. I turned my gaze away having the table drop to the ground with a loud bang. Fury was standing in the middle of Stark and me.

"Klein, leave." He ordered.

"Why should I-"

"LEAVE." He said again. I stopped myself from replying and turned around to head out. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had used my powers, I guessed maybe a year. As I walked through the hallways to my room I could feel it coming. The headache. I grabbed my head and clamped my eyes in pain. I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor. I couldn't keep walking. Not until it leaves.

This was the worst it has ever been. I couldn't help but feel someone touching my shoulder and some mumbling, which I had guessed that whoever was by me was attempting to talk to me.

My eyes were still closed; I couldn't open them if I tried. The pain was too much. Way too much.

I could feel myself being lifted up off of the ground; that was the last thing I remembered before eventually losing consciousness from the pain.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if there are things I should work on.. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you all for reading and saving this story as a favorite or saving it onto your story alerts! Really it means a lot! :) ~LG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

I could hear talking from around me but most of it I couldn't quite make it out. I attempted to open my eyes only to have they clamp shut again; there was a bright light that was keeping them from opening.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Where was I? The light reminded me of the mission I was sent on years back. the one where I actually gotten my powers. The pictures of all of the 'doctors' from years back came into mind. They were surrounding me. Preparing me for the tests. My eyes immediately shot open.

"NO!" I yelled and pushing myself up waiting for the restraints to hold me down…but there weren't any.

"Whoa, whoa! You're okay…relax." I heard someone say so me. I turned my head in the direction of the voice; it was Banner. He walked over to me and knelt down beside me.

"What're you-….where am I?" I asked, my hand rubbing my head. I had gotten extremely lightheaded from sitting up so quickly.

"You're okay…I brought you to my room. You looked like you were in pain…" He told me.

"I was…" I said remembering the headache I had gotten just before passing out. "How long have I been out for?" I asked him sitting up completely. He stood up and checked his watch.

"Just over an hour." He said walking back over to his table that had several different papers spread out, filling the entire surface. "Tell me, what kind of pain did you have?"

"I'm fine, Doctor…really." I said standing up now. I did feel dizzy and still a bit lightheaded…but I knew I had already intruded too much.

"I think you should stay awhile. I just want to make sure you're okay-" He started but I cut him off.

"I already told you; im fine. But thank you…really." I said nodding my head in his direction. I walked over and opened the door only to realize I had no idea how to get back to my room. "Hey...um do you think you could-"

"I'll walk you back." He said laughing a bit at my confusion.

"Thanks." I said feeling a bit embarrassed by all of this. Once again we to my room in silence. Though I could tell both of us had a lot to say, but just didn't know how to say it.

Finally I found myself in front of a familiar door, I pulled out my card and slid it through having it unlock for me.

"Thank you…again." I said turned to Banner.

"It was no problem." He told me before turning and walking back the way we came.

"Oh and Dr. Banner?" I asked just before he turned the corner. He turned around.

"You know you can call me, Bruce." He told me.

"Ok…Bruce, I think I'll take you up on your offer." I told him. "You know to help with my 'anger problem'."

"Im glad. If you're feeling up to come by my office later today." He said to me just before heading off back to his room. Now all I would have to do is _find_ his office. I was just about to close the door to my room until I heard a voice calling my name.

"Agent Klein! There is an emergency; we need your help." I poked my head out of the room to see Coulson walking swiftly down the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Carson." I said leaning up against the door frame. Immediately 'Coulson' morphed into the body of Carson.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked me placing her hands on her hips. I shrugged.

"Coulson doesn't call me 'Agent Klein'." I told her before heading into my room. After making it a few feet inside my room I realized I didn't hear my door shut. I turned around and saw Carson standing at the door. "Can I help you?" I asked her sliding off my shoes.

"So I heard what happened between you and Stark today." She said walking into my room now, the door shutting behind me.

"So he's back to Stark now?" I asked her, my eyebrows raising. She just rolled her eyes.

"What's with you lately? You have been in a horrible mood ever since we got here." She told me. I just shrugged again.

"Just being around all these people makes me tense." I told her.

"Whatever...I have been looking for you, where have you been?" She asked me as she walked over to the small kitchenette I had in my room to grab one of my sodas.

"Just…needed to get away from everything." I told her. "Could you throw me one?" She tossed me one of the Dr. Peppers and I twisted the cap off.

"Did you get a headache?" She asked knowing about the problem I had whenever I used my power. I only nodded. "You know maybe one of these science guys could help with that. They could like...come up with an explanation and solution or something." She said shrugging her shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh when she said ' these science guys'. You would've sworn she was a teenager rather than a secret agent sometimes…But it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I could ask Banner about that.

"There is another thing that could help. You know I read in my Cosmo magazine that sex cures headaches." She said as if she herself had discovered something remarkable. "Maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend."

"Oh my god, Carson, leave." I told her throwing a pillow from my bed at her.

"Its just a suggestion!" She said running out of my room laughing. "Oh and before I forget…who the hell is that enormous blonde man you brought back with you on your 'mission'?"

"Thor." She gave me a terribly confused look. "Loki's brother. They're Gods." I said as if this was a normal everyday conversation.

"Oh…ok." She said before shutting the door behind her. Again I couldn't help but giggle at her. Sure she made me frustrated and mad at times...but there is a reason she is my best friend. Her carefree attitude and sense of humor never ceases to make me smile.

I decided that even though it was 9 am I should take a nap as I was out pretty much the entire night. I changed into my sleeping clothes and practically fell into bed. I hadn't even realized how tired I was until just this moment. I crawled under the blankets and shut the lights off. Today managed to turn out fairly well from what it started as. I mean Carson and I had our first non fighting conversation since being on the Helicarrier and I was going to be getting anger manegment lessons from…the Hulk. Most people probably wouldn't count that as a good thing, but I did. I found that being around Banner was calming.

Through all of the thoughts going in and out of my mind I managed to fall asleep once again…hopefully this time I wouldn't get another phone call.

* * *

**You all are amazing! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, saved this story in your favorites/alerts, and who have just read it! Really it means so much! Again thank you and I hope you continue reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is anything I should work on in my writing. Also if you have any ideas for the story please let me know! Leave them in a review or PM! Have a great weekend! ~LG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the support with this story! Really it means so much! Here is chapter 5...enjoy! :D**

* * *

Waking up from a six hour nap isn't as refreshing as you imagine it would be. I swear it only made me feel worse than I was when I was tired. Though I knew I would be grateful for it later in the day; or at least I kept telling myself that. I checked my clock to see that it was 3pm now; I wondered what Carson spent her time doing for the past few hours…probably reading her damn Cosmo magazine.

I literally crawled out of bed and to my dresser to change into some decent clothes. After choosing some jeans and a simple tank top and button up shirt I felt my stomach began rumbling, I just realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday!

I threw my unbrushed hair into a messy bun and walked over to my fridge to find only fruits and vegetables, which usually my daily meal would be take out. But since im not back at home I knew I shouldn't complain. I grabbed an apple, only because the other option would be an orange and I can't open those by myself. Yes... Im a secret agent that can't figure out how to eat an orange properly.

Biting into my apple I grabbed my phone and slide it into my back pocket then continued my way out of the room. There were workers and agents walking outside in the hallways; I made my way through trying my best not to get in any of their ways and continued down the hall to the elevator. I went down to the second floor where the laboratory was. Having gotten to know the routes in the Helicarrier I found myself outside of the lab within minutes. The doors slide open and I found, well, everyone piled in the lab. I mean EVERYONE. Stark, Thor, Bruce, Carson, Captain America who was still fully dressed in his suit, Natasha and Fury. Seems like something I should be invited to…though I guess I did sort of turn my phone off and unplug the phone in my room for my nap.

I had managed to come inside right in the middle of what looked and felt like an intense conversation.

"We're not a team…we're a time bomb." Bruce said before turning to see me who had just walked in.

"Speaking of time-bombs…" Stark said smiling at me. "No hard feelings right, kid?" He asked walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder. Carson's eyes widened.

"Sure…no hard feelings." I said putting on a fake smile. I had to remember to keep myself calm. Especially since it wouldnt just be 'me vs. Stark'. It would be 'me vs. Stark, the God of thunder, the super soldier, two SHIELD agents, and an enormous strong green man. The odds were very against me in that case. Oh and Carson too…but she would probably turn herself into a caterpillar and hide inside a test tube or something.

"Stark don't." Steve warned as if I was going to have another break down. Though I guess I don't blame him for what happened earlier today; I would have to agree with Stark with the whole 'time-bomb' reference.

"Or what?" Stark turned his attention to the super soldier. "Why shouldn't she let out some steam?"

"You know damn well why." He said glancing over at Bruce. "Just lay off."

"Why don't you make me?" Stark said approaching Steve.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away what are you?" Steve asked circling Stark, like a lion does with its prey.

"A genius, billionaire playboy philanthropist…" Stark said. I couldn't help but shrug; it was a good argument.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." If I thought the tension was intense before I walked in…it tripled just now. I looked over at Carson who seemed way to into the situation to notice. "I've seen your footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not a guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy drawl over you-"

"I think I would just cut the wire." Stark simply said.

"Always a way out." Steve said smiling. "You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Stark asked. "You're just a laboratory experiment Rodgers; everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds." Steve demanded. Why wasnt Fury stopping them? He didnt hesitate when it was Stark and me...but then again I guess no one is throwing desks or tables.

"You people are so petty…and tiny." Thor said laughing at the two. Seriously I felt so out of place here with these people. I thought I was the crazy one…

"Agent Romanoff would you please escort Dr. Banner to his-" Fury started only to get interrupted.

"Where?" Bruce asked. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just-"

"-incase you needed to kill but you can't. I tried!" Bruce said, the room was dead silent. We all looked over at Bruce who seemed just as shocked by what he said as we were. "I got low…I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He paused looking down towards the floor. ""So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk." He said through his teeth. He turned his attention now to Natasha, "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I keep calm?"

"Dr. Banner" Steve cut in. Bruce looked over to him seemingly unaware of what was happening. "Put down the scepter." Bruce looked down at his hands that clenched tightly onto the glowing blue scepter that was once Loki's. He immediately set it back down on the lab table.

The computer beside me began flashing and projecting a sound that sounded like a bad cell phone ringtone; this grabbed the attention of everyone in the room that was beginning to cool down.

"Sorry kids." Bruce said walking over to where the computer was. "I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. I decided to not since I would be alone on that...

"You located the Tesseract?"Thor asked looking over at Bruce who was furiously typing on the computer now. "The Tesseract belongs in Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Stark turned around and began heading out of the laboratory but was immediately stopped by Steve. "You're not going alone." Steve ordered setting a hand on Starks' shoulder. Stark slapped it away.

"Are you going to stop me?" Stark asked attempting to size Steve up though it wasn't working…at all.

"Put on the suit." Steve ordered again. Here comes that tension again...

"Im not afraid to hit an old man." Stark threatened.

"Put on the suit lets find out."

I was taken out of the bickering between Iron Man and Captain America when I heard Bruce's voice from beside me.

"Oh my god…"

"What-" before I could ask what was happening there was an explosion inside the laboratory. I felt my feet lose their footing and I fell about a story down having something heavy land directly on my leg; pinning me down. I couldn't help but let out a small cry when it had hit me, but when I looked up I knew I had bigger things to worry about.

Next to me was Carson who seemed a bit dazed from what had just happened, and then I saw Bruce on the other side of me. This couldn't possibly end well...

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the story and i there is anything I should work on in my writing...also if you have any ideas let em know in a PM or review. :) Thanks again for reading and for all of the reviews/ alerts! Hope you will continue reading! ~LG**


	6. Chapter 6

Carson was still completely dazed from the fall, her eyes flickered up to the hole that was where the lab was. I attempted to pull myself out from whatever had landed on the back of my leg, keeping me lying on my stomach. The grunts coming from beside me broke me out of my thought, I had forgotten about Bruce.

"Carson, you have to leave." I ordered still trying to pull myself out. "Bruce, listen to me its going to be okay." I assured him though he seemed to be too far gone. Although he forcibly tried to keep himself from losing control I think both he and I knew, Carson still not realizing what is happening, it was too late. "Carson, please go!" I told her trying to get her out of here before anything happened.

The grunts from Banner turned from grunts to guttural growls- inhuman sounding. Carson's brain must have finally switched back on as her eyes widened in horror looking at Bruce.

"Bruce" I whispered reaching out a hand trying to grab a hold of his. The weight on my leg kept me from being able to reach his, however. Its strange thinking how I was coming to meet with him to get his help with _my_ anger problems, and right now I was trying to help him with his own. "Just breathe." I whispered trying to get some sort of calmed reaction from him. His hands still clenched in tight fists, his eyes were clamped shut; it looked as if he was in pain, of course, maybe he was. I wondered if it was anything like my own pain that I get. The it hit me; much like Carson my brain clicked back on. I turned my head to face what was some of the debris that along with us. I pinned all of my focus on the largest piece and was able to lift it up off of my leg and let it fall just a few inches away from me.

I hadn't noticed Carson leaving, though to be honest she could still be in the room hiding of course in a different form. She, however, isn't my problem at the moment. I knew she was safe wherever she was hiding. I pulled myself up from under the rest of the debris and slide over to where Bruce was.

"Bruce, its ok, you're going to be okay." I told him, not really knowing how I should console him. I knelt down beside and laid a hand on his back that led to me wrapping my arms around him. "Just breathe, Bruce…" I whispered. I felt something land on the back of my neck. A butterfly flew right into my face, I knew it was Carson trying to get me to follow her but I swatted a hand at her to get her to leave.

With Carson's persistent flying in my ear I somehow managed to keep my focus on Bruce, who to my surprise was actually still the same…in that sense I meant he wasn't the, well, in his words, 'the other guy'. His breathing was slowing back down to normal, his grunting ended, though that could've happened a while ago as the gun shots and explosions from above was too loud to hear anything else.

"Bruce?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around him for a reason I wasn't sure of. He didn't answer. His body only lay limp on the floor; his hands weren't in their previous state of being balled in fists rather just laying flat against the floor in an attempt to push himself up.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him, though this time to help him up. I pulled him into an upright sitting position that ended with him lying back against me.

"Bruce?" I asked again hoping this time to get a response. Fortunately this time he did, but it was a soft mumble that I couldn't quite make out. I didn't say anything back. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake. I gently ran a hand through his hair trying to keep him as calm as I possibly could.

For the next several minutes I stayed with Bruce lying on the ground until finally a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found us. They took Bruce to the medical wing of the Helicarrier, they even tried to talk me into going but I declined. I was fine except for a few cuts and bruises, things I could manage on my own.

I was escorted back to my room by another unfamiliar agent who wouldn't tell me what had been going on. What he did tell me was to simply stay in my room until someone states otherwise. I did as I was told as I knew this was something that was serious; I had wondered if anyone had been hurt, or even killed.

Carson was fine, I knew that much, as was Bruce. The others I had no idea. I kept myself in good spirits however as I waited patiently by my phone for a phone call from Coulson or Fury to let me know what was going on. I had a feeling of course, that it had something to do with Loki. No matter what the others liked to believe he did seem to have gone with the flow rather than fight against us when we were after him. Though of course this hadn't exactly crossed my mind until this moment.

Finally the moment came when my phone rang. Before it could eve make it to its second ring I picked it up and held it to my ear that wasn't half deaf from the explosion earlier.

"Hello?" I said in more of an anxious yell than anything.

"Come down to the main headquarters, now." Fury's voice ordered from the other line. I hung up the phone and exited my room. Several thoughts ran through my mind of what could be going on, most I hoped weren't true. I also wondered about Bruce, if he was still inside of the medical wing or back inside of his room. Maybe he was down at headquarters now, yeah that's it.

I found myself in a room with only Stark, Carson and Steve. No Bruce, no Thor, no Natasha. This worried me.

"What's go-"I looked down at the table that was covered in cards, but not like playing cards. They were Captain America cards, but that wasn't the thing that had caught my eye. The blood splattered on them was. I picked one up looking at the front and back carefully. "Whose are these?" I asked feeling my stomach begin knotting. No one answered me, but no one needed to. I already knew the answer to this question; they were Coulson's. In my few years of knowing him I knew how big of a fan he was of Steve, or should I say Captain America. Much like Carson in that way. I threw the card down on the table and turned to head out of the room.

"Klein" I voice said from behind me. I didn't turn to face them however, the tears that had been filling my eyes had fallen down across my cheeks. I hated crying. To me it showed weakness. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cried, maybe after I had hurt that girl in the coffee house a while back. I didn't mean to hurt her... even if my mind told me I did.

"What?" I mumbled quickly wiping the tears off of my face, still having my back face them. I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder, someone spun me around to face them. It was Stark. "What?" I asked again feeling the tears return their place on my cheeks. Without a second thought I hugged him. Yes you read that right, I hugged Tony Stark. It wasn't a forced hug or an unwanted hug. It was a hug that I started with him even hugging back.

I pulled away finally and exited the room not saying a word to anyone, not asking what happened to Thor or Natasha. I just wanted to get out of there. Though like I expected I heard Carson calling after me.

"Jaimi" I spun around to face her, leaving behind my usual smile whenever I saw her. As she got closer I could see hints of a black eye forming and several other cuts on her face from what I guessed was the fall. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"No" I said turning around to continue my way towards the elevator. "An agents died, Bruce is in the medical wing, I just hugged Tony Stark…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I know…" She said putting a hand on my shoulder like Stark had done a few moments ago. "Where are you off to?"

"Medical wing." I told her. "Im going to see Bruce."

"Oh" Was all she said.

"What?" I asked her hearing the uncertainty in her voice.  
"Nothing, nothing." She assured. "I was sure he was going to…'hulk-out'." She told me using Tony's definition of what happens to Bruce when he gets angry. I didn't find it as funny as they did.

"I was too." I told her shrugging. "He's got that anger control done to a T."

"I think you helped out a bit with that too." She said sounding like she was suppressing a laugh. I glanced over at her and playfully pushed her as we found the elevator.

"What happened to the others?" I asked changing the subject.

"Loki got away; Thor is no where to be found and Natasha is in her room." She told me. I felt the knot grow tighter knowing that Loki had gotten away, he had planned this entire thing. I clicked the floor that the medical wing was on and watched the doors close. Immediately we began rising up level by level until finally coming to a stop. The entire time was silent between us, though I guess there was nothing else to say. Everything has been said.

We walked down the hallway until opening the door at the very end. I pushed the door to find all of the beds neatly made, there was no one inside.

"Hello?" I called out. A face peered from around the corner of a room in the back. "Hi, um, where is Dr. Banner? Is he back in his room?" I asked the man who walked out of the back room to meet with us.

"Dr. Banner left"

"So he's back in his room?"

"No, I mean he left. He left S.H.I.E.L.D." He told me. "I suppose he could still be gathering his things in his room but-"I turned around and began making my way quickly back to the elevator.

"Jaimi!" Carson's voice called as I repeatedly pushed the down button on the elevator. I didn't have time to wait for Carson, I needed to get to Bruce. The elevator dropped down to the level Bruce's room was on. I ran down several hallways until finally coming across a familiar area where I knew Bruce's room was.

I knocked hurriedly on the door but there was no answer.

He was gone.

* * *

**Thank for reading. Hope you'll continue~ LG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jaimi" Carson's voice called, my attention remained on the door in front of me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I turned to her, but I didn't reply. I wanted to…but I didn't know how to answer her. Honestly I don't know what was wrong with me, why I was acting this way about Bruce leaving.

"I-…I don't know." I told her shrugging. "Just, I need to talk to Stark." I made my way past her but felt her hand grab a hold of my arm. "Carson, I-"

"I know what you're doing." She told me. "Even if Stark knew where Banner was how'd you thinking you're going to go and find him?"

"Well, I do recall you learning how to fly those jets when you were in training here." I said sending her a small smile. She looked at me for a few moments before shaking her head and looking towards the floor.

"Jaimi, no, I can't." She said walking beside me down the hall. "It's too dangerous…plus Fury wouldn't-"

"I don't care what Fury has to say." I told her. "And when was the last time you didn't want to do something reckless like this? Arent you the one who always tried to talk me into these kind of things?"

"This is different. Jaimi, if he had actually 'transformed' I don't think we would've made it out of there." She stated. "He is a lot more dangerous than you seem to be making him out."

"Ok, first of all that I don't know if you remembered but he DIDN'T transform. And honestly I think you're making him out to be more dangerous than he actually is." I told her feeling myself become frustrated once more with her. "So, its fine if you don't want to come with me, really it is. I can find someone else im sure who can fly one of those. What im asking you is if you want to come?"

As we walked inside of the elevator I turned to her with my arms folded over my chest, waiting for an answer. It was silent between us as she thought of her answer. To be honest I wasn't sure whether I could actually find another person who would be willing to fly me to where Bruce was. Then again I should probably learn where he actually is.

"Jaimi…I can't." She said shaking her head again, though she still wasn't looking directly at me. "I don't think you should go either…you just-you got lucky with him not getting angry-"

The elevator doors opened up to reveal the level Headquarters was on hoping to find Stark here. Maybe he knew where Bruce was; maybe he would even be willing to help me find him, though I didn't count on it. After all I did sort of try to kill him with a table. Well, maybe not kill but severely injure.

Without hearing anymore from Carson I walked out of the elevator, hoping she wouldn't follow me, and made my way down the hall only to find Headquarters empty of any of the people I was hoping to possibly see. There were agents in here that were hurriedly working away to fix the damage that was caused.

"Klein." A voice called, I turned my head to see Fury standing a few feet away from me. "How are you feeling?" That question sort of through me off guard.

"Fine, sir." I told him glancing around the room in hopes of seeing Stark, Natasha, anyone I knew. With the exception of Carson. "Do you know where I can find Stark, sir? I need to talk to him."

"I don't want you out looking for Banner." He told me simply getting to the point. Had Carson already told him my plan? Was this her way of trying to get me to stay? "If he left, he had a good reason too. If he wants to, he will return. Until then I don't need to lose yet another agent."

"Sir, where is Stark?" I asked him ignoring all of what he had told me.

"He's in what's left of the lab." I nodded then turned around to head of Headquarters and make my way to the lab. "Klein." I sighed and turned around. "Yes?"

"Keep in mind that Dr. Banner left for a reason. He doesn't want to be chased." I only nodded to him, this time listening to what he said. Again I turned to begin my walk to the lab to talk to Stark, it was funny thinking only a few hours ago when I couldn't even say his name without becoming tensed and agitated. Now I was seeking his help.

As I walked into the lab, if you could even call it that anymore. There was a huge hole towards the back that Bruce, Carson and I had fell down into, some walls and windows were blown out, the rest was covered in small pieces of debris of the walls and floors from the explosion. Stark was picking out the good equipment from the bad, though there wasn't much to pick from. Most of it had been destroyed. He didn't seem very phased by it, why should he, it's not his.

"Hi" I said announcing my presence. He looked up at me seemingly surprised by me talking to him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess." He said wiping the dust debris from his hands.

"Where is Dr. Banner? Why did he leave?" I asked him jumping up to sit on a counter.

"We didn't exactly chat after the attack." He told me. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious." I said shrugging; this couldn't have been a more pointless trip. "Never mind…sorry for bothering you." I told him before leaving the room.

"Klein" My head swung around to him again as he called my name. "Ok, look. He didn't want any one to know where he was going. I tried to talk him into staying but he wouldn't listen-"

"You do know where he is?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in Philadelphia. I don't know how long he is going to be there for, or even if he is still there at all." He told me.

"How'd he get there? Who took him?" I asked thinking that maybe they would be willing to fly me there as well. He gave me an odd look.

"Your friend did, Carson. She took him." He told me. "Didn't she tell you?" I felt my stomach drop. She lied to me. She knew everything that was going on and didn't even tell me. I felt my pulse begin to race, the frustration I had due to Carson turned to full blown wrath. You know that saying that goes 'they make my blood boil'? I could swear on my life that I could honestly feel my blood boiling, I couldn't remember the last time I was this angry.

I left Stark not saying another word to him. I needed to find Carson.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas or comments about the story leave me a review or send me a PM! I just got my Tumblr account up so if you want to check it out and ask me or any of my characters any questions feel free to stop by! The address is on my profile~ Thanks for reading! -LG**


End file.
